


Clarity

by Merfilly



Category: Dune Series - Frank Herbert, Frank Herbert's Children of Dune (2003)
Genre: Drabble, Gen, Introspection
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-03-23
Updated: 2012-03-23
Packaged: 2017-11-02 10:22:34
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/367923
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Merfilly/pseuds/Merfilly
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Alia had one purpose for herself that slowly crumbled</p>
            </blockquote>





	Clarity

**Author's Note:**

  * For [saekhwa](https://archiveofourown.org/users/saekhwa/gifts).



Deep in the Other Memory, lessons were there to show Alia how to preserve the instructions left to her by her brother. In the spice trance, there existed guidance, to further his legacy. Alia never paused to consider that the one who guarded her on her journeys into the Memories or the trances could filter the experiences with his own malevolent intentions.

Even the Baron, though, could not always deter facts. In that moment facing her nephew, she knew truth, knew that she had been manipulated and polluted the very thing she wished to safeguard. In that moment, Alia chose.


End file.
